The Group
The protagonists of Myriad Reality comprise a group of what one might call superheroes. Originated by Data Stream, Spirit Blitz, and Pinkamena Diane Pie, they defend Existence from its most powerful threats with their various powers, abilities, and assets. They do not operate in the public spotlight--though their existence is known to some, they take care not to let information spread very widely. Though the scope of their challenges is massive, the backdrop is not, and many of their operations take place in The Base or in the bases of villains. Not all members of the group are benevolent, but none could necessarily be classified as malevolent. The group never assembles in its entirety. Its members come and go as they please, and battles are fought with whomever is available at the time. History The group was first formed when Data Stream contacted Pinkamena on a communications app called iFunny. They corresponded for a while, and eventually, Spirit Blitz joined in. The three were aware of Existence. Data, perceiving this, asked Pinkie's help to deal with an enemy of his, and they met together to deal with the threat. Following this, more beings aware of Existence stumbled upon their conversations and joined them. They established their first base in Equestria and continued to deal with each threat as it came. Soon, challenged by Techi, Sven Waternaux built Waternaux City and the group moved their base there. Around this time, iFunny became unsuitable for their communications, so they moved to a new medium: RoleplayerGuild, a website for roleplayers where they could inconspicuously carry on their communications. Though they now acted from their base, they transcribed their actions and communications onto this site for future reference. Here, they began to attract attention, but most people who joined thought it was just another roleplay. Thus, all their actions were nothing but text—meaningless to the protagonists—and so they either left or were kicked out. However, Spirit and Shinji, both aware of Existence, found them on this website and caught on. Eventually, followers of Evil Sven captured Waternaux City, forcing the group to relocate. They returned to their base in Equestria, which was shortly destroyed by Trinity. Following this, they moved to the home of Sips and Sjin on a cold, barren planet, where they remain to this day. Though the planet has been destroyed multiple times, the group is attached to the location and has rebuilt after each destruction. Influence Over time, the group has gotten gradually more involved with important parts of Existence. Early on, it made heavy contact with the Outsiders. Several of its members were from Tier Five, and they interacted regularly with some of the most powerful members of Tier Five, including The Legend. They were pulled directly into the Trigger War, determining the fate of Existence as a whole. When Tier Five was overthrown by the Nobility, the group was the ultimate victor, deposing the Nobility and instating the Automatic System. Members of the group are also involved with the major Existence-wide governments.